


Communication would kill (kpop one shots)

by Solar_exlispe



Category: ATEEZ (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Daddy Issues, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solar_exlispe/pseuds/Solar_exlispe
Summary: You can request any pairing you'd like.I don't have any triggers to anything so I can mostly write anything.Just make sure you clarify what genre you would like and any specific details you'd like added.1) Seonghwa/Hongjoong2)Seungcheol/EveryoneABO RULES3)Mingyu/ everyoneComing soon:3)Seungkwan/everyone4) Seonghwa/Hongjoong, Jongho/Yeosang, San/Wooyoung, mingi/Yunho5) Joshua/Everyone6) Minho/Everyone
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Comments: 20
Kudos: 46





	1. Rules

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't flop and give me the motivation to start writing again.  
> :)

Okay so here is more details on my rules;  
\- I usually go over the top with everything I write and will rarely do a short (under 1000 words) one shot  
\- I am a sucker for angst, so anything angsty I will probably do within the hour  
\- fluff is very good too  
\- at the beginning of each one-shot, I will make sure there is a trigger warning in place  
\- I will occasionally add my own ideas from one-shots so if you want to skip feel free  
\- I will also try my best to do everything requested  
\- Please be nice :)  
\- And criticism is always welcome 

(ps I will add some tags later, rn I'm at college so I don't have the time)

-Okay so I haven't wrote anything for a while and I'm not happy with the Seongjoong au I did, so I'm rewriting that and I'm going to finally work on the other requests -


	2. I just want to be yours. (Hongjoong/Seonghwa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The truth is I don't want to love him. It's scary" Seonghwa admitted, to which Yeosang just smiled.
> 
> "That's the thing Hyung. If you love him, you must be willing to take that risk. Love is a risk." seonghwa chuckled dryly.
> 
> "Like you haven't got two boyfriends who wouldn't do anything for you. It's easy for you" Yeosang wanted to shake his head, but held out. His discomfort rose but didn't let it bubble to the surface. Instead, he just smiled.
> 
> "Indeed I have. And they love me, somehow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - college au Seongjoong
> 
> Now, this is a lot better than the first. However it is unedited as of this moment, but I will edit tomorrow possibly. Next is Vernon/Everyone.
> 
> Again, criticism is very welcome   
> :)

Hongjoong 

"Hongjoong, why don't you start off by describing what your painting details?" Siyeon had prompted the boy as subtly as she could manage, hoping that her social cue would be enough to force the younger into some sort of communication. She made the grave mistake of mistaking his silence out of discomfort when In fact, his silence wasn't out of discomfort or embarrassment. Rather he found it was comfortable to keep himself in the comfort of his own his thoughts. 

The attention he did enjoy, despite never admiring aloud. Admiration glazed with a thick lair of aspiration appeared to gawk at him from all the angles. Jealously, hatred, none dared showed their face. It was pure. Their intentions were as clear as fresh water from an lagoon. Hongjoong felt no pressure from admiration, even with the poorly hidden social cue from Siyeon. 

Currently, he stood in front of the class, back turned away from the art. When Siyeon finally disturbed what he thought was comfortable silence, he decided to face the product of his imagination. He turned around slowly, as if the very creation before him was one not ever seen before his naked eye. 

Finally, he had turned. And those beautiful thoughts he was swimming in, that admiration he bathed in, went blank. That smile he was so often recognised for started to had fallen to the victim to such a painting. There was no emotion to label, nor fear to conquer. Hongjoong's eager audience sat in a state of shock, for the first time Hongjoong had seemed unsure of his own imagination. 

When He looked at his own painting, nothing could be seen. The audience sat simply a few feet away perhaps could see the magnificent bursts of colour along a broad smooth back, an edge of hipbone peaking at the bottom right corner. Sprouting out of the figures unbroken skin was two delicate butterfly wings delicately covering the rest of the canvas. Such care had been taken with every brush stroke, not a single piece of coloured appeared misplaced. It all blended together to create one of the most breath taking art pieces Siyeon had ever seen in her 36 years of teaching. 

She had a surge of curiosity pumping through her veins. Adrenaline charged through her veins with a mighty roar. Hongjoong, one of her best students she had ever had the pleasure of teaching, had never created such a piece before. His inspiration always seemed to sprout within the depths and the beauty of the naturalistic world blooming before his eyes. 

"Hongjoong?" Siyeon tried once more trying to prompt him out his dazed silence. Sadly, her social cues left Hongjoong with the bittersweet taste of what the painting had caused. Avoiding couldn't last forever, so despite turning his head away from it he turned his head back around to face his awaiting audience. He knew full well they were keen to have insight into the thinking floating around his brain. 

Hongjoong pulled Siyeons chair from her desk and set it to the left, he didn't want to take the spotlight away his artwork. Gently, he took his seat seemingly deep in thought. Just for a brief moment more though. 

"This-" He gestured to the painting once more,  
"I can't." He shrugged.  
"put into words, I don't honestly know where to start" Hongjoong's honesty had sent ripples of unease through the class. Kim Hongjoong was never one to be unsure of his artwork. He always knew every stroke of paint, and why he did such an action, his language when describing his work was enough to make even Shakespeare fall to his knees. 

The people he called friends were no exception to this. Mingi and San, a friendship trio born out the blossom of childhood, had their mouth agape. The Hongjoong they knew for the last 15 years was not a blunt man. His thoughts were not outspoken by noise but by the strokes of a paintbrush against a page or canvas. 

Of course his sudden twist of character did not come without reason. Mingi and San did not know the details of such a book, but they knew the name. 

"okay well, why don't we start with some questions then" Siyeon smiled softly. She didn't want to practically scrap the words off his tongue. And she wasn't about to make one of her favourite students uncomfortable for the sake of sedating her own curiosity. A few hands rose in the air, so she gave the social control back to Hongjoong. 

"Jisung?" Hongjoong brought the attention to a familiar boy seated in the front row. A popular boy, but one popular out of the status awarded him by dating the lead in the College's Theatre. He was a gentle soul, pure intent, and everyone had made it a clear mission to protect the latter against any sort of hatred. Even the famous 'bullies' of the academy liked Jisung. 

The boy's excitement beamed across like a spotlight onto Hongjoong. Outside, Hongjoong was polite, beneath the surface he felt his insides begin to curdle. 

"Why the colour? Wait no! Answer this instead!" He could hardly contain his excitement, even his words slurred out funny as if he was high off sugar.  
"what is the significance of the colours you chose? " He gestured to the painting, proud of his very grown up question. 

Despite his childish manner, he did have a ready hand on a pen intimately touching the paper, ready to scribble down any answer the boy would give. Hongjoong didn't know what Jisung wanted him to say, the burden of saying something somehow inspirational dawned on him. With the racking of his brain, he couldn't figure anything out to say that would somehow justify the very adult like answer Jisung wanted from him.

Hongjoong had turned to face his work. He probably thought that doing this would give some sort of silent prod towards an intelligible answer.  
"When I look at him. All I see are bursts of colour. I could not possibly define each one, or give each one their own reason for existence. It's just him. He's a burst of every kind of colour, this tiny almost pathetic canvas. Does him no justice." Hongjoong appeared disgusted as he finished talking, Jisung's excitement boiled down. The pen to scribble what he believed were hopes and dreams fell against the paper like a massive gunshot. Last thing he expected was the utter disgust laced within Hongjoong's voice. When initial shock subsided, it replaced with morbid curiosity. Who was the 'he' that Hongjoong had bought up. A boy? Must've been one of Hongjoong's friends, the boy was not known to linger around unfamiliar people. 

"Who is he?" Someone shouted out, drawing the class out their whispers. Subconsciously, Hongjoong's smile appeared again. This time it seemed more, genuine. It wasn't that he lacked happiness before, no. This time, it appeared his emotion was out of pure ease. 

"He." Hongjoong chuckled fondly.  
"Well, he certainly is something else. I couldn't possibly define. Putting it plainly? He's an inspiration." his eyes cast down but not out of defeat.  
"My inspiration." It was so softly spoken, hardly anyone heard it. Subconsciously, Hongjoong most likely spoke back to himself like an echo rather than talking at the crowd. He lifted his head once more.  
"I can look at him and see a whole universe of colour pouring out his eyes." Hongjoong suddenly burst out laughing. 

"That sounded dark didn't it? That's not my intent. I drew this for him, only for him. Still, it doesn't compare to him in real-time-" Suddenly, he got interrupted by a small voice belonging to the girl sat simply a few feet away from him. She glared at him, her anger riddled across her features. Not many knew her name. However it was not out of rudeness, she was new. Very little trust was placed in the new in that town, so it would've taken a while for everyone to warm up to her  
It had only been her fifth day at the institute, and she'd already tried to make a name for herself. 

"How'd you meet him?" It sounded like an accusation. The truth was she just as curious as the rest, expect the anger approach seemed like the viable option to her. 

"Hmm, now that is a tricky question. I have two answers. A realistic one and my version one." He wanted to leave the answer just as a point, but judging off the looks or disapproval he knew the evidence and explanation was needed.  
"The my version answer would be, a coffee shop. Although, after meeting him I learnt he has always been attending the College that's the realistic." Hongjoong wanted to leave the detail away, selfish reasons mostly. Those details, were none of their business. They have their own love stories to bask in. Disappointment of Mingi, and the glaze of judgement glossed in his eyes, made Hongjoong slightly reconsider moving on. 

" I was struggling for the final piece, no matter how hard I tried. Or how long I spent trying to push the paint brush to paper, nothing would surface. I don't know what I was thinking when I walked in there. Even now, I think the coffee shop is probably the last place I should've gone but I just went. Maybe I thought the stench of coffee would kick my brain into action. " He chuckled once again, bringing the sticky silence into an easing one. Something everyone appreciated. 

"I wouldn't be able to tell you how long I stared down at my notebook. It felt like years, maybe even centuries would flood by before I could even manage a line. I had to look away after some time, my eyes wee started to ache-" He rubbed his eyes with his palm, grimacing at the frustration he had felt.

" and just as I looked up in that brief second. I saw him. As for what he was doing, I can't even remember. I just remember looking at him-" The words had stopped. Hongjoong had stopped. His thinking had washed him away again. His silence lasted an Eternity to the others, even San found himself at the edge of seat, white-knuckled. 

The Reality was, hongjoong was spiralling into the euphoria of his memories. It was almost, almost. Better than the reality he faced. 

" I felt so calm." He spoke softly, like a whisper once more. It pulled the class in more if possible, they knew that keeping the silence amongst themselves would ensure more out of Hongjoong. 

"I wasn't so anxious anymore. Scribbling down needlessly seemed pointless at that point. Before I even knew it, my hand had decided to push my pencil against my page. It's not the painting you see before you, it was nothing more than just a sketch. If it could be considered that" He shrugged to himself.

"And yet when I looked down to my notebook, I saw the most intricate design I had ever seen. It wasn't coloured, and yet as I looked at the drawing all I could see were the bursts or the colours oozing down the page." Hongjoong laughed, clearly embarrassed by his own wording. Any blind man would label him the fool as the sketch they'd stare down at was simply black and white. 

" I drew that. Somehow. I hadn't ever drawn something like this before, it didn't even occur to me the worth it may have had elsewhere. I just, got a feeling, that this thing I drew, wasn't for me keep. I got up and headed towards him. And I swear with every footstep I could hear my heart hammering against my ribcage. Then-" Hongjoong inched forward slightly, leaning closer to the class. The class too leaned closer then hongjoong snapped his fingers, making some students slightly jump. 

" I just spoke to him. It came so naturally. I didn't even have to try. the words just flowed like water. Not the harsh ocean you may imagine, its more suiting to a calming still lake." He chuckled once again. 

"I don't think I have ever experienced such ease talking to someone before. Even now, If he somehow appeared in front of me right this second, the words would just come out. I've never-" He silenced himself once more, before slowly continuing  
"I don't have to try with him. It feels as though, no matter what I say or how I say it. Whether I do something or simply sit. Even if Sometimes I don't say a single word at all, he understands me. It's a different kind of intimacy. " Siyeon's eyes watched Hongjoong, her face written over with a different kind of shock. She couldn't believe the things he was saying. He was young, fresh into college, barely 19 and yet he seemed to understand better than she had ever done. She'd loved, sure. But never felt the ease that Hongjoong had spoken of. Even if she had lived on the earth longer than him, something about this moment told her, Hongjoong is a unique individual. 

" Do you love him? This boy." She asked without catching herself. This question was supposed to remain simply an thought. It let loose like a starved dog off its leash. Hongjoong froze, his entire body tensed. Luckily for him, the bell hadsaved him. It rung out, snapping everyone's trance on the boy and biting them harshly with their reality.  
Siyeon was included in this crowd, she cleared her throat awkwardly.  
"We can discuss this another time. You can finish your assessment on Thursday Hongjoong." She smiled knowing full well he probably wouldn't speak a single word on the given day.

"Hongjoong, you have a visitor" Mingi spoke up suddenly gesturing outside the door. Through the tiny window atop the door, a familiar boy could be spotted.  
Seonghwa.

The classroom door shoved open and Seonghwa strode his way in, his kind smile widening slightly as he saw Hongjoong. He lifted his hand from his side, waving softly at the latter. It was made apparent that Seonghwa hadn't noticed the painting nor did he make any extraneous effort to notice it. He just kept his notice on Hongjoong. 

Hongjoong smile back at seonghwa. 

"Hi" 

\- - - 

It was nice for the most part.  
They were both locked away in the walls of Hongjoong's apartment. Drifting away the hours in the company of each other was a habit both had fallen the victim too. 

A gentle breeze, comfortable silence and the warmth of each other was blissful. Hongjoong's head laid between the very soft thighs of the other, their fingertips caressing the tired scalp while his other hand occupied his phone. Hongjoong's room had long before had the stench of a honey-laced coffee leaking out the walls, spilling out onto the lovers. 

Hongjoong occasionally lifted his head, sending some smiles up at Seonghwa, making extra sure to press some light pecks along the palm of his hand.  
A moment not worth much to a rich man, but for a pair of lovers a moment away from the world turning was enough to be happy.  
Even if for just a single second. 

"How was class?" Seonghwa asked softly, his phone now laid disregarded on the bedside table. Both his hands now occupied Hongjoong's scalp combing through his black locks.

"Mm, boring." He chuckled gently, deciding to not spill to seonghwa such tales of his loose tongue. However, Seonghwa shook his head in disbelief to Hongjoong's answer.

"Art class? Boring? You love art class" seonghwa's serious alert tone, made hongjoong lift his head completely up. The need to reassure Seonghwa slowly sunk in as he grabbed his hands. 

"Baby, I am joking. " Before Hongjoong, seonghwa had never been called Baby, by anyone he had taken to bed or anyone he dared to call lover. They didn't dare call him such a name, but Hongjoong was different. In the beginning, he hated such a sickening name. Anyone else saying it, was enough to rise the bile up his throat, but Hongjoong, no matter what circumstance would always sound amazing. Even during a fight, when the desperation is holding him by the throat and the name wheezes out in agony, Seonghwa will still think its cute. Even when Hongjoong has his hair clouded over his eyes, sweat dripping off his forehead. The way Hongjoong whispers such a nickname when it's their skin touching... It doesn't matter. Everytime Hongjoong will and has called him baby, it makes Seonghwa want to hold him forever and just never let go.  
Ever. 

A habit he had caught from Hongjoong was falling deep into his thoughts, before Hongjoong he would've caught himself before even getting to the cliff. But now, he couldn't even catch himself. He got interrupted when he felt a soft kiss against his cheek. He blinked for a moment before glancing down and seeing Hongjoong spreading a cheeky grin.  
"Got you." Seonghwa wasn't about to let that slide he leaned down, nose to nose with the other. He could feel the tickle of breath against his cheek. 

"You're cute." He commented, watching a pink tint pool onto Hongjoong's cheeks. He smiled, but his revenge was not done. Suddenly he dragged his foot up Hongjoongs stomach and started to lightly press his foot against Hongjoong's chest. Hongjoong chuckled darkly, watching with heavy eyes as Seonghwa's foot managed to ride up his shirt. 

"What are you up to, hm?" He asked softly turning around to face Seonghwa's tummy. Leaning down he pressed small delicate kisses against the clothed skin. Seonghwa smiled down at him, trying to push him closer to his skin. Hongjoong had different plans. 

His hands reached up to grab seonghwa's and threaded his fingertips in his hair. With Seonghwa's hands occupied in his hair, hongjoongs hands could get busy and hold seonghwa's thighs. 

Seonghwa still, wasn't done. But he knew better than to lift his hands away. So he let the control fall to Hongjoong. His stomach riddled with goosebumps every single kiss, and it seemed hongjoong just wouldn't leave his thighs alone. They weren't hickeys, just soft little pecks before the latter would nuzzle into the flesh. 

Seonghwa moved his hands to cup Hongjoong's face, expecting to see a look of mischief he had grown accustomed to and yet the look he saw, wasn't one he recognised. The way the sunlight reflected onto his eyes, Seonghwa could see his pupils were blown, skin flushed. He paused, not expecting Hongjoong to kiss his palm before looking back at him and saying,  
"I love you." 

Seonghwa didn't react at first. how could he? For the first time in his life, every word, piece of vocabulary and sentence he had ever learned just completely flushed from his brain. Hongjoong didn't reveal much of his inner thoughts. Mostly, he was better at hiding them, but for Seonghwa his face read his emotions like an open book. 

Hongjoong tried leaning closer to steal a kiss from seonghwa, but instead Seonghwa's panic bubbled to the surface. Hongjoong knew of Seonghwa's frequent panic attacks and every time tried making an effort to comfort the other no matter what. He did try his best especially regarding seonghwa, for example he always kept a bar of white chocolate in his bag. It was kept in the same pocket he kept his phone in, and no matter the season, Hongjoong always had it with him. Simple reason, Seonghwa liked White chocolate and somehow it always calmed him down. Hongjoong had noted that the first morning he'd woken up next to him. He had noted many things upon spending more and more days with him, but the list remained unknown to Seonghwa. He was never meant to know anyway. 

Seonghwa's breathing had grown rapidly worse, his head lowered away with his brain refusing to make eye contact. To any other person, it may have felt like an Eternity waiting for seonghwa to settle or to open up and talk but for Hongjoong what made his heart ache was the painful sobs sounding the air, that is what felt like an Eternity. When seonghwa finally lifted his head, the expression he had glued to Hongjoong's mind. Eyes welled with tears, red in the face, shaky hands. Seonghwa's expression painted a picture of a boy in utter agony. That agony made Hongjoong release his grip, freeing the boy from the curse he may have just shoved on his shoulders. 

Seonghwa sat for a moment before ripping himself completely out of Hongjoong's grip, he swiped his things as quickly as he could and raced out the apartment. Not sparing a single second or glance back at the boy. Hongjoong was alone. The sun had stopped shining, leaving the room in a dull tone. 

He couldn't register the warmth leaving him. He Couldn't even register the alerts on his phone sounding out in the silence. The only thing Hongjoong could think about was the look in Seonghwa's eyes. They haunted him everywhere he looked. Blinking didn't grant him any mercy either, those eyes haunted him there as well. In the end, He didn't even want to close his eyes for a bare second, he couldn't handle staring into those eyes a moment longer. 

\- - - 

"Yeosang, eat." Seonghwa listened to the stern command. It sounded completely and utterly heartless but knew it was coming from a loving heart. He didn't pay no mind to them, he kept looking at the gate. Waiting for Hongjoong to walk in. The same stupid smile on his face. The warmth of his soul oozing out onto everyone who passed by. But he never showed. The gate just allowed the same faceless people Seonghwa had seen before but knew no identity.  
He didn't care for them.  
He didn't care for Hongjoong either. 

"I'm not hun-" Yeosang had tried to push out but got stopped by a firm kiss. Seonghwa finally turned his head back at the people he called friends. Wooyoung sat with Yeosang, the latter's legs over his lap and a lunch box seated in his lap. Wooyoung held onto a fork loaded with rice, vegetables and some egg and seemed pretty determined to force the younger to eat. Seonghwa rolled his eyes at them, bored with their antics. He was going to leave, he didn't care anyway so what was the point of being at college. When he picked up his bag, about to take his leave a voice interrupted him. 

"Sangie, come on. Wooyoung stayed up all night  
To make that for you" San approached from the North, aka the College building. He had a thick folder in his hand, and it was clear from a thousand miles away who it belong to. San kissed Yeosang fondly on the temple before turning to face Seonghwa. 

"You haven't spoken to him, have you?" He asked coldly. Not caring if he was hurting some feelings or not. Seonghwa didn't respond aloud, but shook his head as an answer. 

"Why are you doing this to him?" San asked pushing the folders protectively against his chest.  
"you're killing him" He muttered plainly, deciding that blunt was definitely the easing direction of the conversation. Seonghwa still didn't listen and continued packing his things before getting up from the floor. 

"It's none of-" San was reaching breaking point. He didn't care if seonghwa was older than him. 

"The moment that you decided to fuck him at my party. It became my business" Seonghwa scoffed. 

"Who I fuck is none of your concern anyway. Plus, last I checked Who Hongjoong fucks is none of your business either. Its just fucking." Seonghwa shouted. Wooyoung looked up at the pair fighting, his unease was not calmed by the fact a crowd was slowly growing to a friendship failing to pieces. 

"It wasn't just a fuck though was it? You started hanging out with him, you bought him dinner. You started to actually give a shit about someone who wasn't yourself." San yelled, tears of frustration brimming at his eyes. Meanwhile Seonghwa just stood in angered silence.  
" You woke up every morning and realised that you actually cared for him. " Seonghwa scoffed once more. 

" You know nothing of my feelings. I don't love him." Seonghwa's own eyes brimmed with tears, his hands started to shake a little almost dropping his phone in the process. 

" Yeah? You don't. Maybe he didn't love you either. And yet do you have any idea how much he cares for you and thinks about you? He made a list of you. What you liked, what you didn't and what calmed you down. He wanted to make you happy in any way he could. And he did. Every single fucking day. No matter what he felt. You didn't consider that, did you?" the slow emerging crowd almost felt drawn to tears with such a confession, even Wooyoung, the emotionless pit of pixie dust, was welling with tears. 

"He fucking loves you with every single thing he has to give. And he won't stop. He'll never stop." San choked out a little but calmed himself almost instantly, he thrust the folder into Seonghwa's hands to let the latter see for himself. Reluctantly, He opened the page. Each filled with bursts of colours, butterflies and what he recognised him. 

"You are, his greatest piece of art." San muttered. Watching as Seonghwa flicked the final page where Hongjoongs final piece was photographed and graded.  
A*. 

\- Hongjoong, this is simply beautiful. The way you captured the detail of their skin against the contrast of the rainbow pallette is stunning. - (Siyeon) 

Siyeon had signed the artwork after her grade, allowing a teachers critique no space. There was nothing to critique in her eyes. 

Seonghwa stated down at the piece of artwork, even in a photograph he could tell who it was. His fresh hot tears hit against the paper as he lifted his gaze to meet San's. 

"He won't love anyone the way he loves you. Ever. None of us could ever compare to you. So, why don't you let him love you?" San asked, wiping away a leaking tear away from his cheek. Seonghwa glanced down to Wooyoung and Yeosang before looking back at San. 

San smiled and with a knowing nod pushed the folder closer to Seonghwa's chest.  
" Keep it. It's yours to have. " Seonghwa's eyebrows knitted in confusion, before he opened right to the front cover again, a page he had skipped over since he believed it to have no relevance. 

Seonghwa's eyes widened as he read the words.  
He looked up at San, to just meet his knowing nod again. 

"San?" Seonghwa looked around for a moment before turning behind him, approaching the pair was Mingi. And he appeared to have bought company. Hongjoong tagged along behind the younger, if it wasn't for the bulky coat, Hongjoong wouldn't have been discovered for a short while. 

Seonghwa had met Hongjoong's eyes. For the first time, in well realistically 3 days. But it was 3 days too long. Seonghwa shoved the folder to the floor and flung himself in Hongjoong's direction. He didn't care for the crowds nor the presence of their friends. He just clutched his lover like he'd never see them again.

Hongjoong's arms came protectively around Seonghwa's waist, his face buried in the taller shoulder. Seonghwa had his arms locked firmly around Hongjoong's shoulders. Hongjoong didn't look around to the others like Mingi did. Mingi was relieved that his Seonghwa had appeared to come to some sort of sense. He was relieved that Yeosang was being hugged from the back and the front under their tree. However he wasn't relieved that he looked like a third wheel to all the couples.

Hongjoong kissed Seonghwa's shoulder, making the older pull back slightly.  
"I'm sorry for what I said I shouldn't have said it. I-" Hongjoongs words halted when Seonghwa leaned forward and placed a tearful kiss on his lips. When seonghwa pulled back, he leaned his forehead on Hongjoongs, his voice lowered to a voice only he could hear.  
" I do love you. " He choked out, nuzzling his nose slightly before dismissing his emotion with an empty laugh.  
"So fucking much oh my god" He chuckled, dryly as Hongjoong smiled softly, kissing away his tears.

"That's all that matters right?" Hongjoong replied, to which Seonghwa nodded. Seonghwa shut his eyes, just basking in the heat he'd been missing.

Mingi on the other hand stood on the sidelines, grimacing with a pained smile.  
"I need a boyfriend now. I'm not being the single one in the group." He declared forcing out a small laughter out of everyone.

\- - -

(3 weeks later)

Seonghwa awoke to a soft snoring sounding the air, he groaned, turning around in the arms he laid in.  
" Hongjoong, make Mingi stop" He whined, burrowing his face into the latter's chest.

Hongjoong rolled his eyes wincing as he tried looking around the room for the source of disturbance. In his half asleep state, he failed to notice everyone else taking occupancy in the room faced the exact same problem. At some point someone had turned a light on making everyone wince. 

"Wooyoung, 5 more minutes-" Seonghwa glanced over to see Yeosang clutched against Wooyoungs chest with San laying on Yeosangs thighs on the floor. Hongjoong on the other hand tried finding the source of the awakeness he now felt.

Yunho. 

"hongjoong do something" Seonghwa slapped his chest lightly, trying to close his eyes back to slumber.

"Baby what can I do-?" Mingi's loud snore interrupted him, ultimately completely waking up the threesome by the fireplace.

Wooyoung groaned clutching Yeosang closer,  
"Tell me why the hell we had to go on a trip to this shitty cabin with broken heating." He scowled, to which seonghwa heavily agreed with.

"Yes, why did we Hongjoong" He spoke spitefully, but instead of Hongjoong answering Yunho did.

"someone thought it'd be a good idea to have a getaway. With couples." He chuckled, ignoring the disapproval glare he got. To try and subside his baby's anger, he leaned closer given him a small kiss.

"what!?!" Yeosang suddenly sat up, rolling Wooyoung over in the process and smacking San's head against the floor. Yeosang's anger was evident and that even Mingi seemed to awake.

Yeosang stood up clutching at his blanket and scowling as he run off towards the the edge of the room where everyone's phones were. He swiped a phone, looking at it for a second. It only took a moment before yeosang blushed deeply and stood up, throwing the phone on the floor.

"I can't believe you!" Yeosang stormed out as the others stared in confusion. Yunho sat back down next to Mingi finally and shrugged,

"And what was all that about?" He asked with a yawn.

"I set his nudes as my screen saver" Wooyoung chuckled. Seonghwa scoffed, to which Hongjoong looked down at him with a knowing look. Something Mingi quickly caught onto.

"Don't tell me-" He dragged off. Seonghwa shrugged, whereas Hongjoong opted for hiding in Seonghwa's neck.

"I don't even want to know-" seonghwa chuckled, pressing a gently kiss to Hongjoongs head before pulling down his t-shirt and spotting a fading hickey. Seonghwa just happened to kiss that blossom as well.


	3. I'm kissing you. (Seungcheol/Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is helping Jongho with boy troubles, sadly he didn't tell the 12 boys he has at home such a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - Seungcheol/Everyone, Seungcheol started to make friends with Ateez's Jongho. And his members aren't very happy.
> 
> Next up is are my Abo rules, and then a Vernon/Everyone and possibly a Taeyong/Doyoung. Depends which one I write first.
> 
> Okay so I finally have gotten this done, let's ignore the fact I'm behind in my criminology work.
> 
> Enjoy.   
> :)

"Jeonghan, you have got to tone the down the glaring. Fans are starting to notice" Jiwon, seventeen's newly appointed manager. Barely a week into the job and was tasked with scolding the ever stubborn Jeonghan. The older managers decided tasking a fresh blood to handle such a task would determine whether or not he could 'take a punch'. So to speak.

Jeonghan's only response to Jiwon was a long, pulled out sigh. Jiwon grew uncomfortable with the extension Of silence, and decided that for the evening at least their meeting was concluded. 

"Go on. You need rest for tomorrow's schedules." Jiwon gestured for latter's release from the stuffy car. Jeonghan nodded, leaving with no further word. As soon as the car door slammed a breath of relief flooded out, paired with a nervous laugh.

"What am I going to do about you" He chanted, trying not to let the silence spook him out what was a well paid job.

\- - - 

Jeonghan's cold expression had melted away, his usual warmth had returned as soon as he opened the front door. It was just like most nights he had grown comfortably too, Mingyu was cooking something. The scent of herbs and spices tickled at his nostrils. Despite not knowing the name of the dish, Jeonghan could always feel his stomach flaring in hunger. 

Across the hall, peaking through from behind the kitchen counter Wonwoo sat at the dining room table. Nose buried deep into the skin of literature, his new found habit recently being the penmanship of a certain William Shakespeare. 

A few feet behind him, Seungkwan was occupying the sofa with what looked like a very frustrated Minghao. Despite the boy's crinkled eyebrows, annoyed expression and pissed off aura, he still had Seungkwan legs across his lap. An attentive hand drawing circles on his thick thighs. As for others, well... Joshua, Vernon and Chan had a schedule elsewhere so their residence was away from the apartment for the night. The rest of the boys lingered throughout the apartment, Jeonghan could hear at least Seokmin and Soonyoung making ruckus down the hall. Something about cheating for a game. 

For now, that was a problem he didn't want to deal with, so he cast his mind away, pretending he didn't notice the noise was being made. 

Approaching the table, Jeonghan's smile widened fondly, pressing a peck to forehead of a certain literature boy. Wonwoo smiled up at him before returning back to his book. And as much as Jeonghan wanted to take the moment to greet each and every one of his lovers, he needed to take his coat off and rid himself of his wet clothes. As he made his way to his shared room with Jun and Joshua, he passed by what they had called the 'spare room'. While it was officially Minghao and Jihoon's room, the pair almost never spent any sort of time in there so the room was vacant. Hence the new nickname.

The group tended to use it as a room to Cool off in, especially when a fight had gotten too tense or perhaps one of them just wanted some space. Living with 13 people, and being in a relationship with 12 of them, they each wanted their privacy back at some point. They were respectful for eachother, and knew when to back off. 

As Jeonghan walked past, he noticed Jun sat on the bed, invested in the Television mounted against the wall. He looked a little tired, the boy noted, but knew pushing someone like Jun to open up would only push more distance between them. So he pushed the ajar door closed and continued his journey back towards his bedroom. 

Finally, he had made it to his shared room. When he opened the door, it was no surprise the room was vacant. However, this peace and quiet wouldn't last forever so Jeonghan knew he had to savour it.

Jeonghan pushed his bag off his shoulder and finally peeled the coat off, he was deciding whether to take lie down... That idea promptly flew out the window when a certain Tiger loving dancer machine rolled through his door. Literally. Soonyoung's cheeky grin surfaced, quite the opposite to the scowl Jeonghan had, or thought he had.  
"Hyung, dinner is ready" He smiled, about to bolt away from the elder. Instead Jeonghan strode over to the boy, placing a peck on his head.

"Lets go, yeah?" Soonyoung nodded in response and the pair started their journey back to the kitchen table 

When they made it to the table, Seungkwan occupied the one side, Minghao had just placed a drink on the table and disappeared out the room. On the left side of the table Wonwoo still sat, but this time Jun was on his left along with Jihoon while on his right was Seokmin.  
Seungkwan smiled softly up at Jeonghan,  
"Hyung, come sit next to me" Jeonghan spread a small smile, but mostly out of politeness. 

The others, were in the kitchen, he could hear them.  
But there was someone missing. 

"Where's Seungcheol?" He asked, curiously looking around at the boys. At that point Mingyu had emerged and didn't notice how the mood had dramatically soured. 

He set the dish in the middle, a proud smile stretched across his lips as he pulled the lid off the pot, exposing the pasta dish.  
"Okay, let's eat" a toothy grin made surface and he finally lifted his eyes to meet the awkward silence. He looked around awkwardly.  
"What's wrong-?" 

Seungkwan shook his head, "Nothing, Jeonghan just sit down, I'm sure seungcheol will be back." He muttered quickly, eager to tuck in the delicacy. Jeonghan sat, not without a long stretched out sigh. 

The others took their seat at the table and it wasn't long for the awkward small talk between Seokmin and Seungkwan to cease making noise entirely. The silence was nasty. And it didn't seem to want to ease. They all knew where exactly Seungcheol was. 

"Hyung you should eat something" Jihoon tried to plead Jeonghan with a soft voice, but all he got was Jeonghan's mental walls. Pushing him further and further away. Wonwoo cleared his throat, glancing at Soonyoung. Soonyoung nodded with a dumbfounded look, right. He was technically second leader, he should step up. 

However just when he wanted to clear his throat, Jeonghan huffed out a quick sentence,  
"Not hungry." 

Mingyu looked down at his food slightly, nervous that perhaps Jeonghan didn't want that particular meal for dinner. In his mind, the meal was increasing the sour mood of this soggy cake sat across from him.

"Hyung, would you like me to cook something else for you?" Mingyu asked kindly, his voice faltering a little as Jeonghans murderous glare finally met a target. Seokmin, who seated next to Mingyu, noticed the glare and tried his hardest to contort his body and not face the wrath penetrating the table right now. Soonyoung's face mirrored the tension the room was being smothered in, and as much as tried to drink away his unease with orange juice. Soon the liquid ran dry down his throat and all he was left with was an empty cup. Jun noticing his discomfort tried clearing his throat, tried squeezing out a joke, a comment, a piece of sarcasm. Something, anything. That would melt away the awkwardness of the last few weeks. The truth was over the past weeks, Seungcheol had been taking the company of another boy. In their eyes, the 12 people he was in a complicated agreement with weren't enough, so he adopted himself another. Jongho. He was member of Ateez, a group vastly known throughout the industry to defiantly one of the best. The two had known of eachother through passing conversation, but only recently had the two been given more spare time to one another. Or rather, Seungcheol had been asked for a share of his number by a very charming young man. And that's just how it happened. The texting when any given chance, the sudden withdrawal away from his partners, and the leaving during meals. At first, the group didn't care for it, they didn't want to limit seungcheol. But as the nights started to getting later, and the withdrawal started to grow, it started to take its toll on all of them. Jeonghan, he took it the worse. On the outside anyways. 

Seungkwan, the stubborn boy he is, didn't want to surrender to another night of awkward silence for dinner. He'd rather starve. Even Jeonghan being his Hyung, meant nothing to him at that moment. "He'll be back soon Hyung. You know he's just out with Jongho." He squeezed out through clenched teeth, his tension but only seemed to add gasoline to fire. Jeonghan directed his murderous glare at Seungkwan who barely flinched. "You need to get it together. You aren't the only one missing him" Venom laced within his voice now, leaking onto the table and poisoning the silence. Minghao stood at the sudden venom. His frantic hands tried to settle Seungkwan by gripping his shoulders firmly to try not rise a reaction of violence. Seungkwan wasn't exactly the violent type, but when he's passionate about something, he'll fight until his last breath. Minghao's efforts were instead ignored. Well, that's a lie Mingyu noticed it. "I know that" Jeonghan's rough voice sounded out, alerting everyone. Their eating and regard for the food on the table long disappeared. Wonwoo gulped, not liking where the situation was likely heading. "No." Seungkwan stood up, slamming his hands on the table. He shoved away Minghao violently in the process, not noticing how he had fallen to the floor. "No you don't. You have no fucking clue. You're so stuck in your own stupid head you think you're the only one who notices his absence" Jeonghan had slammed his hands on the table as well, rising to his feet promptly and towering over Seungkwan. Jihoon stood up, protectively standing near Mingyu and Wonwoo, whereas Jun had rushed to the floor only to see Minghao had paled dramatically and a loose hand slung over his stomach. The look on his face could only be described as one of hiding pain to not worry the loved ones around you. With shaky fingers, Wonwoo pulled his phone out his pocket. This argument wasn't going to be a pretty one and only the cause of such a dispute could calm it down. "Hyung, you need to come back right now. Seungkwan and Jeonghan are fighting. Yeah thanks see you-" Wonwoo looked to Jihoon and mouthed 'he's on his way'. Jihoon pushed himself protectively infront of Wonwoo as well, watching as Soonyoung started to try and stand between the argument. Just as predicted, the argument had travelled deeper into the boroughs of the apartment. It had nestled itself into the shared living room. Jeonghan and Seungkwan stood a few feet apart, their plates and other members long disregarded. "It's really stupid" Seungkwan spat back at Jeonghan, motioning at his behaviour. Everyone knew of Jeonghans jealously, they had all had their own extension of it one way or another. No matter how much though, nothing compared to seungcheol. Jeonghan loved all his members, very dearly and intimately. But Seungcheol... Everyone knew Jeonghan loved him differently, it wasn't more nor less. Just different. The others determined it was down to the fact this whole 'relationship' they had going on, had started with them. This build of unspoken weeks or frustration was bound to come out at some point, it just sadly had to happen on that poisoned night. Jeonghan had grown worse over the weeks. Most of his nights were spent sleepless. The energy he usually had was drained like a dying battery. Seungcheol's absence was taking its toll on everyone, so this fight they were having was a wasted effort. 

"Oh please, you're the one who's pathetic here. You can't even go to sleep without someone staying with you otherwise you get too 'scared'." Jeonghan laughed, exaggerating his sarcasm, despite this his eyes brimmed with tears. Seungkwan's face fell, his own eyes betraying emotion. The others simply stood at the sidelines, feeling useless against such a sight. Soonyoung had finally decided enough was enough, and the tongues of both boys were to be held before one of them say something more they'll regret. "Hey, let's just calm down." Jihoon had emerged forward away from his boys, trying to touch Seungkwan and soothe him. It was common knowledge that Seungkwan's love language was touch, so theoretically it should have worked. It didn't. Jihoon suffered the same fate as Minghao, he got shoved into the sofa. Resulting into him being pushed into the coffee table and definitely leaving a lasting bruise. Seokmin had only left the room briefly for a toilet break, barely even five minutes but as he walked out all he heard were raised voices. With every step he took his heart sunk further and further into his stomach. Wonwoo and Mingyu had rushed to help Jihoon, as Jun had stalked into the room with a dark expression on his face. Minghao was not by his side, but hidden away in the bedroom Jun took residency in earlier. "Seungkwan. Baby. Look at me." Seungkwan didn't look. He ignored Soonyoung. He ignored everyone. Jeonghans comment, may have seemed shallow water to anyone else, but to him he was sensitive about his sleep. He didn't sleep often. Even with the members, he rarely ever just slept, but everytime he had a member with him they never slept either. He'd keep them up, unintentionally of course, but he felt so guilty about it. Something he had confined in Jeonghan. So betrayal was the reason he didn't want anyone's touch. That was another thing. Seungkwan had a touch phobia, ironic. Right? At that point the front door flew open and Seungcheol ran in, sweaty. Hair displaced, and a worried expression. Upon seeing the mess in the living room he focused on Jeonghan. "Oh look who the hell decided to show up" Jeonghan spat, rising some reactions of disbelief from the others. Seungcheol's eyes darted between the boys before his own anger started to bubble up. "Enough." He responded firmly, bringing the room to a listening silence. "What happened here?" He asked, looking to Soonyoung for the answers. Soonyoung stood flabbergasted on how to explain the situation, he wasn't always the best with words. "well? What the hell are you doing here, huh?" Jeonghan spat at Seungcheol, ignoring his question. The latter only sighed in response. He tried taking a step closer to the latter but he just pushed his hands out. "You don't get to touch me right now." Soonyoung tried pushing himself inbetween, not wanting either of them to get hurt. But Seungcheol shot him a quick look which somehow put his heart at ease. Gently pushing his feet away from the pair and to Jihoon who was now stood with a worried gaze. "Jeonghan I-" "Save it. I don't want to hear it." He turned his head, looking at Seungkwan who stood staring. Emotionless. Jeonghan knew what he said, he knew every word, every syllable. Yet, he couldn't find himself with the effort to actually care. He felt nothing.  
"leave." Jeonghan forced himself away from Seungkwan and an injured Jihoon, onto a calm Seungcheol. 

"No." Jeonghan laughed gesturing to the other boys. Wonwoo began to feel a great discomfort on himself and tried bringing his hand to his mouth and chew through his fingernails. Jun ever the attentive one to his boyfriends awful habits, held his hand firmly not allowing the habit to manifest. Locking eyes with him and placing a small comfort kiss on the knuckles. "You aren't here anymore." Blinking through tears, he mustered out everything he'd bitten on his tongue for the last couple of weeks. "You don't care about us. At all. So just leave. Get it over with" The last part was steadily cold, his voice somehow calm despite choking out sobs. Soonyoung stuck between felt his heart break, they all did. Subconsciously he moved himself behind Wonwoo pushing a supportive hand around his waist. Seungcheol's patience was running thin, he was not liked being accused. He stalked closer to Jeonghan, ignoring his protests, pinning him to the wall. "Don't you dare. Ever say that again." Seungcheol hooked his arms under Jeonghan's thighs, forcing the elder to wrap his legs around his waist. Jeonghan hit him will all the effort he could muster, but alas it did nothing against seungcheol's frame. Seungcheol turned to the others,  
" I'll be back. Look after them while I'm gone, okay? " Despite his firm start, he voice had softened considerably by the time he actually met the others worry. 

\- - -

Jeonghan had tried hitting seungcheol to release his grip on him, but stopped after some point. Probably tired. His arms grew tired, mind settling into a comforting numbness that crying leaves one with. His head laid against seungcheol's shoulder, the soft murmur of his heartbeats calming the latter down. Jeonghan had tried lifting his head countless times, but Seungcheol just kept pushing his head down. When the soft sniffles was all that was left seungcheol finally lifted up Jeonghan's head, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Now. I'm going to explain what's going on with Jongho. To everyone. But you're first. " Seungcheol's soft voice had returned once more, forcing... No. Burning down any sort of buildings Jeonghan had built around himself. He didn't directly respond to Seungcheol, turning his head away like a naughty child caught stealing. He was listening though, obviously. "Jongho and I, we work out. We eat together. And that's all. Sometimes, he brings up his other members, gets things off his chest. I do the same." Seungcheol spoke calmly, not missing or hesitant on a single syllable. Jeonghan had turned his head back, and rose to his elbows to face the boy sat on the end of the bed. He didn't move his eyes away when the two had eye contact, instead he kept talking. "He has a lot of boy troubles. And specially he wanted to help with someone..." He thought to himself for a moment before chuckling, "Like Wonwoo." Jeonghans eyes widened in a new found jealously, one the latter was quick to distinguish. "No he doesn't like Wonwoo, not that way. He has his own boy, a little quiet, quite passive. Jongho suspected anxiety mostly. He just wanted some advice on how to approach him without spooking him off." Jeonghan had sat up, nodding in understanding. "You know you have nothing to be jealous, don't you?" Seungcheol had prompted, trying to bring a less tried strained Jeonghan to the surface. The lack of sleep and rest wasn't helping Jeonghans mood, something all the household knew. "You really hurt Seungkwan. I know you didn't mean it either" He pulled Jeonghan smoothly into his lap, hands left lingering on his hip bones. "I know, but I didn't tell him to push them" Jeonghan spat out harsher than he had meant to. If he had said this to Chan or Mingyu, they likely would've reacted in anger as they are quite protective of Seungkwan. "Tomorrow, you will apologise to all of them." He kissed the latter's forehead softly, an attentive hand gently stroking his spine. "For now, you're going to sleep." True to Seungcheol's word, the next morning he awoke early and had explained to the other boys just the way he did to Jeonghan. In his own sense, Jeonghan had apologised to everyone but Seungkwan. The boy had disappeared from his bed early in the morning, taking residence on a window sill located in the spare room. That night, Jun had slept with Wonwoo and Minghao, worried about their certain habits they may have fallen victim to once more. So he kept them in close grasp. Seungcheol had wondered into the room, apologised and simply left. They all knew not to push Seungkwan when he was sensitive, it never really resulted well. Soonyoung would know that all too well. Jeonghan had actively been avoiding the room for the longest time, but after Seungkwan's absence was noted at one of the shared dinners with Seungcheol's company, the boys knew they had to fix this before chan came home. Otherwise they would have a real problem. Jeonghan approached the door, not bothering to knock he just entered and 'locked' the door behind him. Seungkwan glanced up from his lap, and once meeting Jeonghan his eyes pooled into an unclear emotion once more. Jeonghan stalked up to the windowsill and smiled softly at the other. Noticing his face, Seungkwan probably had a sleepless night paired with living nightmares. Gently, he bought his hand to the chubby cheek, and wiped an escaping tear away from Seungkwan's cheek. Jeonghan was surprised he didn't get shoved away right at the second skin made contact. It occurred to him in that moment that perhaps Jeonghan was the only who could have brought Seungkwan out his current state. Seungkwan's glossy eyes met Jeonghans, raising a small strained smile in return. "Soonyoung cooked" Jeonghan forced out a small chuckle, a fond one at that. Soonyoung was only trying to help, but he was no good cook. Seungkwan let out a dry chuckle, but found himself leaning into the touch. "I'm sorry, okay?" He mumbled, Jeonghan shook his head. "They don't blame you Baby. We never blame you." Jeonghan spoke softly pulling Seungkwan's head against his shoulder. "I wish they did. I wish you did." \- TO BE CONTINUED -


	4. ABO RULES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to discuss some things about the way I will do Abo one shots. And unless I specify, all of them will be apart of the same universe.

Okay so let's get this started.

Rules -

1) Okay so I'd like to make a clarification on scents. In 'my' omega verse-  
\- alphas will have natural scents, most commonly know as heavy scents. This will be scents such woods, seas, rivers, pine, grass and sometimes can be herbs like rosemary. But herb scents for alphas are quite rare. Alphas can soothe anyone with their scents. And release pheromones to relax omegas and betas.  
\- BETAS will have combined scents. What I mean by this is for example apple pie is a combined scent as you can smell the pie crust and apple. I hope that makes sense. But betas are the only ones with combined scents and can also soothe anyone with their scents but it doesn't last that long and usually most betas can't do this. Betas can release pheromones but they can only soothe alphas and not omegas.  
\- omegas will have sweeter scents. Such as fruits, sweets, delicacys. Each omega scent is unique to each omega. And where alphas only get their 'true' scent when they present, omegas will have their unique scent since birth. They can't release any pheromones, but have heavy instincts. Omegas moods affect their scent, and if they're in a 'starved state' (ill explain later in this chapter) their scent will rot.

2) Heats. 

\- Now heats aren't always sexual here, they're painful. Especially when an omega is freshly presented, it's a lot of cramps and decrease of energy. Most of the time as well, they don't want alphas as it can make them feel 'controlled'. As the omega matures, their heats should get more sexually driven but in rare cases the cramps will worsen. Now if a Abo is mated, their heats will ease but they must have everyone present and their scents must be calm.

3) ruts. 

\- ruts are similar to heats, except ruts often bring out the worst of the alpha. They'll get snappy, and their need to exert dominance may over power them if they're freshly presented. Younger Alphas are worse, and lack control. They also get touchy over other alphas especially if they're near their mate.

4) people.

\- now to probably help me out, I'll probably write what each sub gender of the characters are at the beginning of the chapter. Or I may even put it here. I doubt I'll leave any without detail but incase it won't be clear I'll specify it at the beginning of the chapter.

5) The universe.

\- I've had some of my requests for Abo. And unless I specially state otherwise, all these one shots will be apart of the same universe.

6) mates.

\- in this universe, every single alpha, beta and omega alike. Even if they aren't presented, has a mate. They may even be more than one. But their wolf will know who their mate is. And know exactly where to look for them.

7) The industry.

\- of course they will all be apart of the industry (unless stated otherwise) so they will attend award shows, music shows, variety shows etc. And they will attend these most likely on heats and ruts. They'll probably be dosed up by their companies with suppressants unless some groups have special passes to be exempt from these actives during their stressful time.

8) starved state.

\- so Alphas, betas and omegas can experience a starved state.  
\- this is when a wolf has been away from their mate/s for a while, and it craves physically and mental affection.  
\- the wolf will start to rip itself apart, destroying the body in the process.  
\- the Abo might get sick, get a fever, or start shivering.  
\- their illness symptoms will only get worse the longer they are kept away from their mate.  
\- It can't be cured with medicine. If it's a certain mate they crave, only they can cure it.  
\- Omegas scents will rot, and affect other omegas who aren't even starved. Omegas are very loyal to one another, you hurt one? You hurt all of them. They stick together.  
\- betas will lose their senses, like sight, hearing and ability to taste.  
-alphas will lose their ability to release pheromones

9) Mind reading.

-yes, betas and alphas can mind read. But only their mates usually. Stronger betas and alphas can read others minds.  
-omegas only gain the power after they find their mates.  
-omegas are the only sub-gender that can take 'blockers' so others can't read their minds.  
-omegas also can have secret 'hideaways' not accessible unless the alpha really goes digging.

10) mates 2.0

\- not all mates have sex.  
\- not all mates want to.  
\- and that is okay.

11) society

-There is a law protecting omegas against forced marriages  
\- there is a law protecting omegas from abuse but not betas or alphas  
\- The industry is quite strict on omegas  
\- higher up alphas are quite degrading on omegas, especially the boys.  
\- betas are often ignored  
\- only alphas can be the leaders  
\- omegas shouldn't be trusted.

12) Rejection 

\- of course any subgender can reject their mates, but once rejected they won't get another. And it'll cause them a permanent pain they'll never rid of. 

13) death

\- now If their mate dies in a suspicious circumstances, as in suicide or murder etc, a part of the Abo will die as well. And truly, they'll never be the same. It's not in every case, but sometimes the universe will give them another mate. 

14) Omega loyalty 

\- going over these rules made me want to extend on my point with the omegas. Omegas are incredibly loyal to one another as I mentioned, If they discover or find one of their own in distress, they'll protect them, ignoring their own needs/mates/packs. 

\- Alpha, Beta, Omega in my universe -

(as I said earlier, I'm including a list of what subgender each idol are in my Abo. And unless I specify otherwise, all events of Abo are the same universe)

GROUP - INDIVIDUAL- SUBGENDER - SCENT - EXTRA INFO

BTS : Namjoon - Alpha - Sea salt (salty but refreshing)  
Seokjin - Alpha - Rosemary  
Yoongi - Alpha - Firewood  
Hoseok - Omega - vanilla cupcakes - Mated with Yeonjun  
Taehyung - Beta - Rhubarb and Custard  
Jimin - Alpha - Fresh rain  
Jungkook - Beta - Sugar plum

Seventeen : Seungcheol - Alpha - Oak tree - mated to all his pack  
Jeonghan - Alpha - Fresh Bread - protective of Seungkwan  
Joshua - Beta - Cherry apple  
Soonyoung - Alpha - Honey pear cider  
Wonwoo - Omega - (undetermined)  
Jun - Alpha - Hundred acre words  
Jihoon - Beta - Liquorice  
Mingyu - Alpha - Pinecones under morning frost  
Seokmin - Omega - cotton candy  
Minghao - omega - Fresh Orange zest  
Seungkwan - Omega - pineapple frost  
Vernon - Beta - new car smell  
Chan - Alpha - Childhood

Okay this was a lot harder than I thought it'd be, and I've still got nct... That's 23 new scents.... 

I'll do it, I just need more time to procrastinate 😅  
Sorry


	5. It's killing me ever so softly (Mingyu/Everyone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can't breath. The noise, it's too loud. The lights were too bright, the whole room felt like a tsunami washing him over but his feet were cemented to the floor like some cruel trick. 
> 
> Minghao noticed it first.  
> Of course it didn't take long for the others to notice either.
> 
> Carats were the last. Since they only saw Mingyu tumble backwards, slamming onto the stage with a deafening thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to apologise first, I did rewrite this entire ff, went to bed because I thought it'd be fine. And ao3 deleted the whole the thing, so now we're stuck with the old one again.
> 
> I am sorry, and i am going to rewrite this mess, it's just going to take a little longer than I anticipated. Thank you for your patience. I promise I'll make it worth it.
> 
> In the meantime, I'll get to writing the Woosan omega verse.

13 members, made for one complex but intricate group dynamic. First year in the industry, they struggled to find a balance between each others opinions and most often the nights would end in dispute. But as their experience grew, so did their understanding of one another.

Second year, things got complicated. Jeonghan, being the Eagle eye he is, noticed something. It was during an interview, the question asked remained unanswered. Something about how would you confess to someone you liked. Jeonghan wanted to joke along, influencing 'subtle' promotion of their song. But as he grabbed the mic, bought to his lips to speak he saw it. Just out the corner of his eye, Mingyu shared a saddened look with Seungkwan. Once caught, the pair didn't look at eachother the rest of the time.  
It wasn't the only time he caught the members staring, even he himself was staring. 

Third year, the pining got too much. Someone cracked, or the pair cracked. Minghao and Jun were caught, a bundle of tangled limbs, lips interlocked. Skin to skin.  
Needless to say the sight had to be addressed, and it just so happened someone bought up the pining so an agreement was reached.

That takes us to the Billboards.  
A show many idols dreamed of attending. After BTS, companies pushed and pushed to get their idols invited to the awards. Another achievement they wanted to brag for. Some companies even went as far as to just promote their idols and groups in the US and forget their domestic audience. Most of the idols, found the encounters awkward, but didn't raise a hand against the higher ups. Seventeen were one of them, despite having a loyal fan base in Korea, pledis saw gold on the horizons in an LA Sunset. 

After pumping two full length albums of seventeen in the space of 3 months, Pledis finally got the invite they had been awaiting on their doorstep.  
Preparations had to be made of course. 

Designer suits tailor made for each boy was promptly ordered, hair was dyed. And suddenly the staff were tutoring the boys properly about sitting properly. Something about sitting openly enough to have western artists approach, but sitting closed enough to not look like unimportant. 

On the night, the day had started normal enough for Mingyu at least. He was thankful that he didn't have leader scoldings from the company at the ripe hour of 6am. So he got a cozy lie in with Joshua and Jun. There was no alarm waking the boys. 

Mingyu simply awoke due to the rise of the morning sun pooling a blanket of warmth across his skin. When he took in surroundings, Jun was pressed tightly against his back, nose shoved against his shoulder blades. An odd habit, that the whole group had picked up on quickly. Joshua however had his arm over the two of them, his nose nuzzled against Mingyus face. 

It was definitely a pleasant way to start the way. 

\- - - 

The day swiftly gave way to the night, and sadly the boys couldn't extend their bed day anymore. Pledis wouldn't allow any sort of tardiness to the event. BTS were also to be in attendance, in fact the groups were rumoured to be sitting close to one another. So at least there was a sense of familiarity for both groups. 

Once ready, the boys were just awaiting their private cars to ship to the event without a single piece of hair displaced. As the boys loitered around the hotel lobby, Mingyu noticed the sudden urge to pee washing over him. This was mostly because he'd been drinking all day, only water of course. But he couldn't help it, his nerves were eating him alive. Being in an unfamiliar event with little to no familiar faces was going to be a draining exercise. 

After alerting Jihoon of his plans, he excused him quickly and quietly on the bathroom. On his way there, that's where the first hint presented itself. Mingyu didn't notice it, until he pondered on the memory. On his way to the bathroom he noticed a man stood, back lazily pressed to the wall but it was clear his body was rigid and tense. He kept subtly looking around, shades pushed up the small ridge of his nose. When he had spotted Mingyu he moved, turning his back to the idol and stalked around the right corner. 

Brushing it off, Mingyu finished his business, and made his way back to the group. Just in time too, the cars had arrived. 

The journey was smooth, conversation was light. An odd air suffocated the car that day. Although looking back, Mingyu just chopped it down to the nerves. This was the second time a kpop group had been invited to an extreme mainstream event, so of course they didn't want disclose anything that they weren't ready telling. 

The car stopped.  
They had arrived. 

\- - - 

Two agonising hours of interviews, photos and appealing to small crowd of carats, Seventeen finally found themselves sat down in their seats. Some small snacks were provided for them under their chairs, just some candy. But it was enough to keep Seungkwan and Jeonghan Occupied. Seungcheol, Jihoon and Soonyoung had taken a protective stance over the group, sitting on the end of the row they occupied. Of course Joshua was keeping it civil and spent his time talking to the artists along with occasional input from Chan. Wonwoo and Jun took place in quite muttering, half in awe. Half embarrassed that some of the western artists they had looked up spoke rudely about them. Seokmin, Vernon and Minghao kept a friendly conversation with Jimin and Hoseok as they had recently just sat down as well. 

Mingyu just sat in an awestruck state, not really noticing the state of things around him. He just couldn't believe the boys he couldn't stand being around when he first met them now sat beside him. Their music had bought him, he believed.  
He was naive.  
But no one had the heart to tell him otherwise. 

The conversation died down, and the show was underway. First half, Mingyu felt safe. He was sat next to Joshua and Seungkwan, both showing active reactions to the performances. Overall being much more supportive. 

Half way through there was break, only about 20 minutes but allowed some of the artists to get some rest. Seventeen retreated back to a waiting room, way too small but they weren't about to complain. At least it had a lack of cameras. With touch ups underway, Mingyu found himself needing another toilet break.  
That time, he didn't tell anyone where he was going.  
It was only supposed to be a 2 minute pass. 

Not 2 weeks. 

\- - - - 

He did go to the toilet, the entrance in was safe.  
When he left, he was about to turn the left and greet the array of waiting rooms. Instead he felt a cloth around his mouth. Fighting was useless, he did try though. It failed. 

His body got dragged away, and strangely enough not one person saw the individuals who took Mingyu. Not even Mingyu saw them, but he could hear them in slurred senses. Deep voices, sounded late twenties, strong build. 

He tried pushing his words out into pleas, but they just came out as blurred talking. His senses were screaming at him, he could feel the cold air of outdoors, but still felt warm concrete against his shoes. 

They threw him in the back of a van he supposed. But by then he had already blacked out completely. 

\- - - - 

"Where's Mingyu?" Jun asked softly glancing around the room. The pair had agreed to share a bag of chips between them, Jun had just turned his back for a second. Had to grab the ketchup, he knew Mingyu liked that. But when he turned back, Mingyu was out of sight. The boys didn't blink twice at Jun's question at first. They simply assumed, Mingyu must be with a staff member or toilet. 

When the time came to return and Mingyu was still vacant, The worry grew. Seungkwan pulled his phone out attempting to call the other, only to find his phone sat disregarded on the sofa next to Chan. Seungkwan's eyes widened in panic, Seungcheol immediately sent Wonwoo and Minghao to check the toilets while the others tried to look around a little more. 

"Okay everyone, so She is- where is everyone?" A female staff member Minjoo had walked in, ecstatic that she landed seventeen a conversation with Taylor Swift. But to her horror, she only stood in the company of nine boys. 

Jeonghan was about to speak up for them, before someone ran in, another staff member along with the other members.  
"Minjoo look" The other staff member shoved a device in her face, and her face simply fell. 

The members behind her grew with the curiosity, of course. Seungkwan being bold as ever, stepped forward but let out a horrid scream when he saw the image on screen. 

Mingyu was bound, gagged and blindfolded. Tears were stained against the pink cheek, and it clear he'd been thrown around as holes were ripped in his clothing. 

Minjoo turned to her colleague,  
"This is not good for us." 

\- - - - 

"You need to keep your mouths shut." He shouted across the room, silencing the boys. Seuncheol's anger dominated the room, and it was an anger shared by the members. Mingyu was missing for 3 days by this point, and twitter had been ablaze. News outlets milked the news, pushing the blame to anyone they could. 

The company pulled the boys into the meeting when they had shared their memories with Mingyu on Twitter. Hopeful messages locked to them, hoping to connect to him, to let him know he's not alone. The company thought this was not the time for 'fairy' acts. As they simply couldn't afford to clean up this tiny mess right now. 

"You blame him?" Jeonghan asked in a deep tone, he showed no care to the industry now. They were stabbing him in the back, he thought he should do the same. 

The manager nodded.  
"He shouldn't have been loitering around." He simply left it at that, not wanting to rile up the boys anymore than he simply had. 

"Leave. Take a shower. You're resuming your schedules tomorrow." Seungkwan stood up, throwing the tissues he Had been clutching to his chest right in the managers face.  
"You must be joking!?!" He scoffed, trying to push himself out of tears and out of Joshua's protective arms. 

"Leave." He coldly responded. Seungcheol stood finally. His silence bringing the rooms attention to him. 

"Seungkwan, let's go." 

\- - - - 

This wasn't a pleasant way to wake up. Mingyu was sore, in all the wrong places for all the wrong reasons. His head throbbed. The blood smothered against his palms had dried, cracking against his dry skin. There was no sunlight in this place. 

There was no warmth, no members. No skin. No noise. Just the stupid sound of his own breathing. Mingyu lifted his head up from the concrete. His feet were bound by barb wire that cut harshly into his skin everytime he tried moving. His hands were given some sort of remorse he assumed, they were bound with duct tape and super glue. 

As he pulled himself to sit up, the door to the warehouse he was in opened. In came, a small female figure, each side of her were two men. Judging by their bruised knuckles, Mingyu supposed these were the guys who were the cause of the aches. 

As much as he panicked when he first awoke, afraid he was touched sexually he noticed there was not that sort of ache. As they approached, Mingyu tried coming up with a sentence. Something, anything, he could say that could change the result of this sort of situation. 

He wasn't afraid of dying, still isn't.  
He just didn't want to leave the boys forever wondering what happened. Or rather, he just didn't want leave the boys without saying the one thing he'd never said. 

"Finally awake sleepyhead?" The female voice teased, pushing her heel against Mingyus ankles. Mingyu whined in agony, blurting out a whimper when she pushed her cigarette into his exposed skin. He'd never felt so dirty and exposed before. The first day he was held, they washed him down with a hose, leaving nasty bruises all over his torso. The next day, they ripped his clothes off, humiliating him by making him try to dance with no sleep, no food/water and no music. And wearing only boxers, and dancing with a body weakening by the second was not nice. The dirt on his skin was thick, it started to crack pulling out all the colour and nutrients. 

Mingyu glanced up at her, his hurt evident, but he knew that she didn't care. She approached him, sitting herself on his thighs, not caring if her jeans caused irritation against his cuts.  
"The fans really liked you yesterday. They said you looked so pretty." She muttered brining out a lighter and dragging it along his jawline. 

"This would be so much easier if you just admitted you loved me" She smiled sweetly, pushing out her white pearly teeth. The guys behind her, didn't stiffen at her question but their disease was evident. Especially with the one of the right, who kept glancing between Mingyu and the girl. Or rather-

"Minjoo-" Mingyu had started but instead starting coughing. His throat was begging for even a drop of water, it was so dry it felt like sandpaper. 

Minjoo simply tutted, rising to her feet. She dusted herself off before kicking Mingyu's legs. Pushing the barb wire deeper. Mingyu fell over, curling his body in on itself to try and protect at least something. 

"That's not what I want to hear. Sunwoo, let's see another performance, shall we?" She motioned for the guy on the left the grab Mingyu, force to his feet and force him to try dance a seventeen routine without failure. 

They were only setting him up for failure, he knew that.  
But he was fighting, he was trying. He'd see seventeen again right? He kept asking himself when he spent all those hours alone. The same feeling of just wanting to see their faces one more time daunted him. 

These boys, he gave his youth too. First time for many things too. He'd travelled the world with them. Cried. Fucked. Cuddled. Argued. Lived.  
He kept telling himself, if he could just see a picture of them, even for a second.  
Then he'd be ready to die. 

\- - - - 

Park Minjoo was a daddy's girl for sure.  
With her mother dying young, she had no other parent to cling to, so ended up having a close relationship with him. He worked an awful lot so it was surprising when he came home with a new girlfriend, Jiwon.

Minjoo and Jiwon actually got along well, so home life for Minjoo wasn't that stressful. When she got out of college she knew she wanted to work in the entertainment industry. She admired it entirely growing up, and constantly had changes of wanting to be in or work in. When Jiwon offered her an opportunity of working at Pledis, she simply couldn't refuse. She knew who seventeen were. How could she not, Jiwon never stopped gushing about them.

At first, Minjoo showed no interest, but as time grew. She grew particularly interested in Mingyu. She didn't know why but she felt as though Mingyu and her walked on the same ground. And he could probably understand her in a way no other could ever could. So it started there. 

When she started her job, she tried her hardest to drop as many hints as she could, But Mingyu never took to her. He was polite yes, but she wanted more. She had to have more. 

Her frustration just grew when he kept finding more and more polite reasons to turn down her advancements. Her love for him grew in her opinion, something her father never picked up. Too busy with work. Even Jiwon seemed to busy to notice.

Before the week of Billboards, she tried one last final time. Coffee. Mingyu loved coffee as she had observed and often went with friends and members to the same coffee shop. So she approached him, asking him to join her. He turned her down. Mentioning something about going with Joshua instead.  
That was when her anger boiled over. 

The members.  
No matter what, they just constantly got in the way of Mingyu.  
In her opinion, they ruined his potential and stunted his growth. 

So her plan was demised.  
She had to make Mingyu see that his members were nothing compared to him, so she managed to rope in two employees who had shown keen interest in her since the day she started. After some bribes and money, they complied. 

She never thought she'd get to spend so much time with him though. The first 3 days were like heaven, they finally had their alone time. But as time grew, so did 'their' feelings for one another in her eyes.

Stupid fool.  
She believed the look Mingyu gave her was one out of love. 

She had him for two whole weeks, and despite giving him a lot of alone time, she tried to spend every minute she could with him. She barely noticed his loss of weight, loss of colour, his smile no longer made surface and he stopped protesting against being beaten. 

He was giving up, but Minjoo had made an error. 

\- - - -

They bolted down the hallway, not caring for the nurses or staff shouting after them. Worry held onto their eye sockets keeping them from proper rest for the past couple weeks. They camped out in the same hotel room, afraid they might miss something if they spend even a second apart. Pledis even had a hard time to try and come between the boys.

Many idols came to Seventeen, offering their support. Most of the leaders had become even more protective, especially Hongjoong, Ateez's leader. He wouldn't let any members out his eye sight, when the group went on a show as apart of their schedule, Yeosang had disappeared from frame for perhaps a second. Hongjoong had practically screamed in panic before discovering Yeosang once more. He clung to the boy the rest of the recording keeping the rest of the boys arms length to him also.

The industry had silenced themselves after the first week, honestly speaking they had no clue to what to say. Any shows with any idols on, it was hard to avoid the topic of Mingyu. It always seemed to worm its way in. 

Pledis had tried their best to manage the boys, and keep them going to schedules. But when carats backlash only rose, they withdrew and eased up on some of the boys activities. 

But finally after two whole weeks of waiting, on the Saturday night. 8:48pm to exact. Seungcheol's phone rang. Seungcheol swiped the phone immediately, trying to ignore the flashbacks of pictures he'd seen of Mingyu's state on twitter. Curtsey of Minjoo.

"Get up!!" Seungcheol widened his eyes pushing the boys off the bed and pushing their rising panic to the brim. Seungkwan threw himself out the shower, already shoving on one of their members jumpers. Probably Wonwoo's. Despite being wet he still kept pushing himself just incase.

"They found Mingyu."

So that's what lead them to the hospital. Running up and down the halls like delinquents, trying to find their boy. When they finally arrived to the room they were stopped by a stern looking doctor. 

"He's going to need rest. A lot of it. I've given him some antibiotics, and as for the injuries to his ankles we have sent for an x-ray and CT to check for anything more extreme. He's a little groggy so perhaps one-" Just as he was about to finish the door was already pushed open and the doctor was shoved aside. 

The boys ushered in, hearts breaking when they saw his state. 

This was the Mingyu they held to memory. He looked like an echo of a corpse or maybe even just mouldy fruit. 

Mingyu didn't move, his body stiffened under the presence in the room, when he opened his eyes and saw his members. The relief was so overwhelming he could barely breath. 

Some rushed forward to hug him or even touch his skin but as soon as the touch came, Mingyu shoved himself away.  
Fearful. 

Soonyoung retracted his hand slowly, trying to mask the hurt expression on his face. Seungkwan had picked up on this but ultimately decided to keep it to himself. 

"You're okay now. You're with us." Seungcheol smiled softly at the end of the hospital bed.

\- - - - 

Pledis didn't waste long pushing Mingyu back into schedules. Even despite the doctors and psychological advice given, they blankly ignored it and instead started the process of 'rebuilding' the reputation they believed they had lost.  
Minjoo got arrested and charged. But had kept her silence about the entire ordeal.

Mingyu was only given 4 weeks rest.

Every day of those weeks, felt like the longest drag and it started pulling down on all the members. Mingyu wouldn't sleep, he'd barely touch any of the food he was given and worst of all, he wouldn't talk to anyone. He'd just sit, and stare into the nothing. For hours on end, he sat against the windowsill and just sat in a daze. 

One the members thought they could knock him out of, but alas when Wonwoo tried to give him encouragement to eat. All he got was a violent shove away and a bruise on his hip. 

Mingyu hadn't mentioned anything about what he endured those few weeks, even Minjoo held her silence. All people could go off was the evidence left, or rather, the things they could see. 

The marks on his ankles and legs from the barbed wire, would likely never heal properly the doctor had said. Probably would turn into a scar. The doctor originally instructed the boys to keep an eye on the cuts, watching out for the infection that may be lurking under his skin. 

However, the first night Mingyu came home, he completely covered every inch of his skin. Not leaving even his neck to the light of the room. 

So being told that Mingyu and the completed team had to attend a variety show seemed completely out the question. Seventeen argued that Mingyu needed more time, the cameras and the fans were the last thing he needed blasted in his face right now. But pledis argued that his physical image was in pieces and fans wanted to see seventeen once more. 

Surprisingly enough, when each unit got loaded into their respective cars, Mingyu actually spoke for the first time in a long while. His voice was a little quiet, but his audience were immediately attentive to his small question. 

"What happened to her?" The others knew the her he was referring to and couldn't help the disgust morph on their faces. Seungcheol turned around from the front seat and simply gave a smile to Mingyu as Vernon spoke up.

"She's arrested. She won't hurt you anymore" they wanted nothing more than to reach forward and console Mingyu. The question enough told them that Mingyu had it on his mind for a while, and there were probably a million others floating around there as well.

While Mingyu sat, leg bouncing and fingers nervously fiddling around with his phone screen. Wonwoo slipped his own phone out, deciding to alert the boys to Mingyu's sudden progress.

'he spoke to us, at last'

\- - - -

Pledis failed to mention that they'd have to perform a song. In front of a live audience.  
Mingyu shouldn't be infront of a 3 person audience but could probably manage as he had other members to speak for him. But an audience of 10,000?

No.  
Absolutely not. 

Seungcheol was enraged. A fact he made so evident when he burst through the waiting rooms doors and threw his coffee cup at the wall. Mingyu didn't flinch but had slowly started shifting away from the group forming around seungcheol.

"We can't go on. Surely." Minghao muttered, earning a nod in response from Soonyoung.  
"we aren't prepared at all" He stressed, pushing his fingers for the thousandth time. Seokmin crawled over the couch, pulling Soonyoung into his lap. With a quick kiss to the shoulder he muttered,  
"We'll think of something"

"Cheol we can't possibly do this" Jeonghan had pushed once more, finally getting a response out the latter.  
"We have to. I'm sorry guys. But we have no choice." The last statement was one filled with rage, he strongly detested going up on that stage since he knew full well there was no possible way Mingyu was ready.

Soonyoung sighed before rising to his feet, and facing Jun, chan and Minghao.  
" Lets come up with something. The easier it is the better-" Suddenly the group were interrupted when a staff member knocked the door. Silence grew, and Seungkwan found himself moving infront of Mingyu protectively. Seungcheol clenched his fists and awaited the arrival of the individual.

A small staff member walked in, she had been working at the company for 4 years, and just so happened to be the daughter of a director in JTBC so it was clear to at least Pledis she could be trusted. 

"Here's the set list. 30 minutes." She gestured quickly before taking her leave, she knew that her presence would only bring about more discomfort.

Soonyoung politely took the set list, and at her disappearance ripped open the book.  
"They want us to fearless?" Seokmin's eyes widened.

"That's one of our hardest choreographies-" Chan exclaimed in a state of shock. Seungcheol unintentionally growled grabbing the closet thing towards him, which happens to be a pillow, and throwing it once more at the wall. Except this time it was caught by Joshua.

" We don't have time for this. Or to argue" Jeonghan spoke sternly motioning to the rising voices of Seungkwan and Soonyoung.

"I'll be fine." The noise, the shouting. The anger, it stopped. Mingyu's tiny voice pushed through somehow, ripping out everyone's voices like ursala. He wouldn't be okay, they knew that but his voice was enough to push the group to start preparing for the stage.

\- - - - 

He can't breath. The noise, it's too loud. Music blasted through the speakers like a gunshot, the shrapnel somehow pushing its way into Mingyu's flesh. The lights were too bright, the whole room felt like a tsunami washing him over but his feet were cemented to the floor like some cruel trick. 

Minghao noticed it first. Mingyu had missed a step in the choreography, his eyes kept glossing over in a daze and he was losing his sense of rhythm.  
Of course it didn't take long for the others to notice either.

Carats were the last to spot it. They were being selfish, soaking up the image of their boys being together and okay once more. They chose to ignore the events of the past few weeks. At first they believed it wasn't a big deal. But as they danced on the stage, the first people to notice apart from members were the parents the young girls take to these concerts. As a parent, they knew the signs of exhaustion, and knew when one had emotional or physical pain. It didn't take long for their kids to see it either. They finally saw Mingyu tumble backwards, slamming onto the stage with a deafening thud.

The music stopped.  
AN awful blanket of silence suffocated the room.

Jun and Jihoon rushed forward cupping Mingyu desperately and tried getting a response out of him. Something, anything. 

Above them, Seungkwan and chan stood, jackets off. And throwing them in the air to mimic a fan to get some sort of air onto Mingyu's flushed cheeks. Jeonghan had turned to face Seungcheol, watching as the colour drained from his face. And then he turned to look behind the stage as the staff rushed on to give medical treatment. 

\- - - -

Now, the doctor had grown forceful. Mingyu couldn't work at all. He wasn't allowed any sort or schedule and his stress levels had to be kept low for the sake of his blood pressure. Included in keeping down the Stress levels, was sending Mingyu home, aka a familiar environment, to resume his treatment. 

When the boys arrived home Mingyu had slipped in Jeonghan and Seungkwan's bedroom and walked out wearing Jeonghans fluffy blanket. When locking eyes with Jeonghan, he was going to give it back but Jeonghan shook his head, letting Mingyu get whatever he needed. 

Seungkwan and Soonyoung slumped against the couch, their argument from earlier still weighing on their thoughts. Wordlessly, Seungkwan pulled himself against soonyoung's body, pushing his nose into his neck.  
"I'm sorry" He mumbled, feeling ultimately guilty as the fight was mainly his fault. 

Soonyoung sighed bringing his hand to his thighs and rubbing gentle circles on the bare flesh.  
"At least now, we have some time" Another voice sounded from behind them, Jihoon. He placed an affectionate kiss on both their heads before heading to the kitchen to help Seokmin and Minghao prepare their dinner. 

Jeonghan finally walked in, after settling Mingyu down into his own bed for once. Upon seeing Seungkwan his soured mood softened considerably.  
"Seungkwan, come here" He lifted Seungkwan from Soonyoungs lap, only to let it be occupied by a certain junhui. 

Seungkwan and Jeonghan sat at the other end of the couch. Seungkwan had his back against Jeonghan with their hands and legs tangled together. Jeonghan kept muttering things in Seungkwan's ear. Occasionally pressing small kisses. 

Wonwoo walked in after being in the bathroom and simply held his phone up,  
"Shall we watch a movie? How about Shrek?" He chuckled, desperately trying to lighten the mood and ignore his own discomfort. 

Seungcheol had stalked up behind him after using the same bathroom, except he had a towel hung loosely around his waist. He held Wonwoo's waist, pushing a kiss against his lips.  
"That is a perfect idea. Let's order takeout too." Just as he said that the kitchen trio walked in, relieved smiles on their faces. 

"That's just what we were thinking" Jihoon nodded along before moving his body to look at the bedroom door. Mingyu, Seokmin and Chan's bedroom door.  
"Who's getting Mingyu?"

After long droughts of silence, Joshua and Vernon volunteered to get Mingyu. Easily enough the task was complete, and Mingyu now sat on the sofa with the boys. Alone, but still with them somehow. 

The movie was well underway when Mingyu had finally decided or rather worked up the courage to remove the blanket hiding his body. Dressed on his body were a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. 

For the first time in forever, he finally let the bruising see the light of the day. Ever the perceptive one, Minghao noticed first, his eyes widening further and further as he looked over the skin. 

"Can I touch it?" Minghao's question bought some of the curiosity of the others, but they only sat in silence. One of them, sat expressionless. 

Mingyu nodded before pulling his hands out his lap and slowly extended his legs towards Minghao. Hao was reluctant, his hand moved so slowly and so gently, Mingyu wad afraid it'd take years before he ever touched the skin. But he did. Minghao's touch was just as soft as was it before, it was a calm, calculating piece of paradise that Mingyu admitted he missed. 

Seungkwan was the expressionless one.  
His face was void of anything at all while he stared, but no matter what he did he couldn't rip his eyes away. Subconsciously, he pushed his own arms against his chest protectively. Before glancing around and noticing all the attention was on Mingyu. 

Minghao's long fingers had wandered across from his thighs down to his ankles. In their wake, they left a trail of warmth Mingyu had no felt for the longest. 

They wanted to turn in for the night already, their minds were hazy and exhausted from the day or rather life that had been passing them for the past few weeks. So everyone easily went to a bed. Not necessarily their own, but a bed nonetheless. 

Mingyu had asked softly to take up the company of Minghao in bed. An odd pair, and often minghao slept with Jun, but Jun was happy to make exception and crash into Seokmin and Jihoon's cuddle. 

They fell asleep shortly, all but one.  
He had had excused it at first, saying a shower was needed. And then he said that he wanted a drink. Soonyoung didn't bat an eyelid and let seungkwan go. This was just how Seungkwan was, he always had a routine before bed. Not carrying it out would mean precious sleeping time would just be lost. 

In reality, Seungkwan sat. On the bathroom floor to precise. The images of Mingyu stuck to his brain like gone off honey, and sickened him down to his bone. Honestly speaking, it was his fault. That day, he watched Mingyu leave the room and didn't tell anyone. Thinking only he'd leave for just a moment.  
Not 2 weeks. 

Those pictures of his suffering were downloaded onto his phone, and everytime he looked at the device he could feel the guilt inside him feed off his emotions and grow bigger. 

He didn't want to hurt himself, but saw no other choice. He knew he deserved such pain of a blade pushed to his skin and the red dye oozing out and staining his finger tips. In addition to this, It was nice to feel something other than guilt. The pain reminded him, he could feel. 

Even now, as he sat on the bathroom floor, tissue pressed against his arm to compress the bleeding, he's so sickened by how relieved he feels. 

The boys, they don't know.  
They never should, Seungkwan thought to himself. He was to blame he, it was his fault. Everything was-  
What was that? 

The door thudded against Seungkwan's back, throwing the boy into panic.  
"Seungkwan, are you okay? You've been in there a while-" why him. Why did it have to be him of all the members that could have come across him why him.  
Jeonghan. 

Seungkwan didn't open the door and instead shifted his efforts to slipping on a hoodie they would hide the stains on his arms. Sadly, for once in his life, Soonyoung actually did the laundry. 

Jeonghan was growing irritated, "Seungkwan come on, open the door" the door rattled telling Seungkwan he didn't have the time. Just before he was about to shove his body against the door to keep it from opening the door opened revealing Mingyu and Jeonghan quietly stood. 

Mingyu looked Seungkwan up and down and noticed right away something was off. He stepped forward, only to have Seungkwan step backwards. Jeonghan glanced down at the tissues on the floor. 

"Baby, what's this?" He asked. 

(To be Continued)


End file.
